1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of methods and devices for controlling missile flight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of controlling missile flight of 360 degree capable rockets have often focused on using fins to steer the missile. Fins may be difficult to use, especially in situations where there is a short flight duration and severe changes in trajectory during flight.